Estaré a tu lado una vez más
by Shiru-sama
Summary: Eren es un joven de 15 años con unos hermosos ojos color dorado que no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo sabe que cuando tenía 10 años fue encontrado por Mikasa y Armin cerca de un rió con la ropa destrozada y cubierta de sangre pero sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo, solo las marca de colmillos en el cuello.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 00: I** **ntroducción**

* * *

-"Cuenta la leyenda que cada 1000 años, entre los licántropos, nace un joven sin la capacidad de hacerse uno con la noche, con un cuerpo débil y apariencia frágil… aun así su nacimiento marca una gran diferencia entre la especie, pues se cree que es la reencarnación de uno de los primeros ancestros de esta raza, y la razón por la que se cree eso, es porque, el joven nace con la habilidad del absolutismo, sus palabras son ley. Todo lobo que se cruce delante de él se arrodillara y por instinto lo seguirá y obedecerá ciegamente" explico un hombre de lentes

-"¿Y tú crees que este pequeño es el elegido?" pregunto un joven de 15 años de edad mientras veía a un bebe recién nacido

-"Mi joven líder, tú mismo presenciaste la reacción de la manada durante el nacimiento de mi hijo" respondió el hombre, el joven en cambio miro al bebe y aspiro su aroma, pronto un dulce olor a canela con una mezcla de chocolate invadió su olfato, por poco y se perdió en aquel delicioso olor, pero rápidamente entro en si

-"Su olor es increíblemente fuerte para ser un recién nacido" el mayor corroboro los pensamientos del más joven

-"… Supongo que no tengo otra opción, les ordenare que monten guardia alrededor de tu casa, si ese niño es el elegido tendremos muchos problemas… e intenta hacer algo con su olor, no quiero verme involucrado en peleas absurdas con otras manadas" hablo el joven líder mientras se acercaba a la salida

-"Espere joven líder… me gustaría pedirle una cosa… si este pequeño es el elegido, le pido humildemente que se haga cargo de él"

-"Si ese niño resulta ser el descendiente, yo me haré cargo personalmente de él y lo mantendré a mi lado" dijo sin más el joven antes de salir

 **-X-**

-"¿De verdad es posible que haya nacido la reencarnación de nuestros antes pasados?... eso no suena muy creíble Levi" murmuro un joven de cabello castaño pálido y ojos color avellanas, antes de morder el pedazo de carne cocida que traía entre manos

-"Es verdad hermano… esa historia es realmente antigua, y además ¿Por qué una persona tan importante nacería en una tribu tan pequeña?" apoyo una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde mientras miraba con suma concentración las porciones de comida frente a ella

-"Aun no estoy seguro de si es o no el elegido… Grisha dijo que su olor es una anomalía poco común entre nuestra especie, además ese bebe es más flácido que los otros... aun así gracias a esa estupidez hay que hacer un constante guardia para que las manadas vecinas no nos ataquen sorpresivamente… tsk como si no tuviera ya suficiente con vigilar a los malditos humanos, por culpa de ese bastardito no hemos podido descansar correctamente, es como un jodido grano en el culo" respondió otro joven, de cabellos negros y ojos color verde oliva

Este último joven es conocido como Levi Ackerman el líder de la manda de licántropos ubicados en una llanura en lo profundo de un bosque. La manada que actualmente gobierna es conocida por el nombre de "los desterrados", ya que, actualmente cuenta con muchos lobos jóvenes que fueron desterrados de muchas otras manadas, inclusive su joven líder, Levi, fue desterrado de una antigua manda cuando apenas era un niño junto con su tío y su madre.

Anteriormente la manda era guiada por el tío de Levi, pero este murió a manos de los humanos en una lucha por defender a su hermana, la cual también falleció en la misma lucha, dejando a Levi como único líder a la corta edad de 14 años. Pero a pesar de la poca fe que tenían los lobos de su manada, el joven de cabellos negros, durante una noche de luna llena consiguió hacerse uno con la noche, siendo el primero en mucho tiempo en poder hacerlo a tan corta edad. Su estatura es algo baja y su cuerpo es delgado pero muy flexible, y durante su transformación su cuerpo es algo similar, en su estado de lobo, su sus ojos afilados continúan siendo de color verde oliva, pero su pelaje es de un color plateado oscuro, suave y liso.

Entre todos integrantes de la manada Isabel y Farlan, son los más cercano al líder, además son en los que este último más confía.

-"Ei Levi, creo que con esto ya es suficiente… deberíamos volver está atardeciendo" hablo Farlan para luego limpiarse la boca

Los tres jóvenes se habían adentrados en los alrededores del bosque en busca de comida para la manada, y una vez conseguido unas cuantas liebres y dos siervos, se sentaron a comer algo. Pero en cuanto el sol marco el comienzo del atardecer fue la señal de que deberían volver, pero con la cantidad de comida que traían no podían hacerlo en su forma bestial, por lo que tenía que ir a pie.

Levi y Farlan corrían en el suelo con un siervo a cuesta cada uno, mientras que la joven Isabel saltaba de rama en rama por los arboles del bosque con 5 liebres en cada mano. Era sabido por todos, que los jóvenes licántropos poseen una destreza, agilidad, velocidad y fuerza mayor que la de un humano común cuando no están transformados, también cuentan con un oído, olfato y vista más agudos, por eso son fácilmente reconocidos por los humanos.

De lejos los jóvenes escucharon el crujir de una rama en el suelo y pararon, el olor que había a la distancia de 4 m indicaba que había una persona, y el poco olor que desprendía delataba que era un humano. Levi hizo un ademan con la cabeza y su compañero asintió.

Un hombre con botas negras y una extraña vestimenta caminaba lentamente por el bosque, con un rifle en mano y de vez en cuando apuntando con ella a los alrededores.

Levi observaba con cuidado detrás de unos arbustos, Farlan e Isabel se habían escondido entre las ramas de los árboles. Todos esperaban a que el hombre se alejara lo suficiente para poder tomar carrera e huir de allí, no les convenía ser vistos y tampoco matar a aquel hombre, pues nada les garantizaba que aquel cazador estuviera solo y si desaparecía en el bosque, más cazadores podrían venir a investigar la desaparición del primero y la ubicación de su hogar correría peligro de ser revelada, y si eso pasaba tendrían que migrar a nuevas tierras que no estuvieran habitadas, algo casi imposible.

En cuanto el olor de aquel humano se hizo menos perceptible, los tres comenzaron a correr directo al claro. Para llegar a este, primero debes atravesar gran parte del bosque y adentrarte en sus profundidades, donde habitan animales salvajes y peligrosos, para luego llegar hasta la puerta de una cueva que está cubierta por grandes hojas haciendo que sea imposible que se vea dicha entrada. Para atravesar la cueva uno debe caminar despacio y un poco encorvado, (en el caso de que seas adulto), además se debe pasar uno a la vez debido a lo angosto que es, pero, incluso los lobos deben tener cuidado pues la cueva no parece muy estable y parece que se derrumbara en cualquier momento, por ello es la perfecta entrada para su escondite. Una vez pasado con éxito tienes que recorrer un poco más de bosque y al final, cuando te encuentres parado en el centro de dicho lugar, encontraras el claro donde varios lobos se refugian.

Varios jóvenes de una estatura mayor a los recién llegado se acercaron a estos, acompañados de algunos mayores. Con una sonrisa recibieron a su líder y a la comida que este y sus compañeros traían. Esa noche era de festín, pues habría luna llena, lo que significaba que sería una noche donde, se les haría inevitable a los más jóvenes transformarse en lobos y en caso de los adultos, una noche de luna llena significaba que las mujeres de la manda podían quedar embarazas, por ello era noche de reproducción.

-"¡Waaaaaaa no puedo esperar a que la luna este en los más alto!" grito Isabel saltando de un lado al otro

-"¿Podrías encargarte de vigilar a los más jóvenes esta noche?" pregunto Levi mirando a su amigo, este levanto una ceja extrañado por la petición

-"Claro… ¿pero ese no es el trabajo del líder?" respondió Farlan, puesto que le pareció extraño la petición, el de cabellos negros siempre fue el responsable de cuidar a los jóvenes de la manada cuando estos se transformaban para que no se fueran muy lejos o causaran problemas

-"Si lo es, pero por esta noche hazlo tú, luego te explicare todo" luego de aquellas palabras el de cabellos negros cerro los ojos y en pocos segundos un dulce olor parecido a la canela y el chocolate se apoderaron de su olfato

Ya había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento del pequeño niño que se creía que era el elegido, y el pequeño aún no había abierto los ojos como cualquier bebe nacido en la manada, aun así desprendía un delicioso aroma que era fácil de detectar para cualquier, y más de una vez, el líder de la manada, se encontró con algunos jóvenes lobos acostados alrededor de la casa donde él bebe vivía, y cuando se les preguntaba que estaban haciendo, todos decían algo similar "su olor nos llama". Y aunque el padre del niño había logrado que el aroma del recién nacido no fuera tan fuerte, Levi aun podía sentirlo con la misma claridad que antes, y a decir verdad era el único, cosa que le parecía extraño pero no le daba importancia, puesto que aquel aroma lo extasiaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo, algo que nunca le había pasado.

La noche no tardó en llegar, y como era costumbre, antes de transformarse para aullarle a la luna, todos los lobos comían cuanta carne encontraban y ya llegando la hora, Levi, Farlan e Isabel se separaron. Estos dos últimos se adentraron un poco en el bosque junto a una pequeña cantidad de jóvenes lobos, para poder llegar a una pequeña montaña hecha de piedras, allí podías ver mejor la luna y era un amplio lugar para que los jóvenes corrieran y gastaran sus fuerzas.

Por su parte, el de cabellos negros se quedó a vigilar la aldea donde vivían. Ya transformado se acostó en el suelo y se dejó iluminar por la luz de la luna, él podía controlar sus instintos y por ello no corría o se emocionaba tanto como los que recién habían podido hacerse uno con su forma animal.

Más pronto que tarde, el sonido de aullidos se escuchó a lo lejos, Levi miro detenidamente a la luna, para luego dejar salir un aullido, más aullidos se escucharon como respuesta, estos eran sus compañeros que, atravesó de aullidos mostraban su ubicación al líder.

Atreves de los aullidos de sus compañeros Levi sabía que estos no estaban muy lejos, por lo que cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse, mas, esto no fue posible ya que un olor muy familiar comenzó cegarlo. Como el azabache sospecho, el olor del recién nacido se incrementaría con la ausencia de la luna llena, como pasaba con todos los lobos.

Con lentitud, el lobo de pelaje plateado se encamino al lugar donde provenía el dulce aroma. No le costó mucho entrar por la venta de la choza, puesto que ellos no usaban vidrios ni nada, simplemente era un agujero en la pared que cumplía con la función de dejar entrar aire. Tan pronto como puso sus patas en el suelo sintió una suave risa, camino con cuidado hasta una cama echa de paja seca que por encima tenía una manta, y sobre esa manta descansaba un tierno bebe, no era la primera vez que el joven líder veía al pequeño, su piel era tostada, la pelusita de su cabello de un color marrón y sus ojos… bueno Levi nunca vio sus ojos.

El olor del pequeño era aun mayor cuando se estaba cerca de él, y para sentir mejor el aroma, Levi acerco su hocico al cuerpo del niño, este en cambio comenzó a reír divertido mientras estiraba sus manos en un intento por tocar al animal.

La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana dejando que el más grande pudiera apreciar por primera vez las joyas que tenía por ojos el más joven. Un dorado intenso se mostraba ante él, tan llenos de vida acompañaban a la bella sonrisa del pequeño, que al verla algo dentro de Levi se estremeció, sentía su pulso acelerarse y, donde las pequeñas manitos tocaban, hacía que se sintieran tibias, y como si fuera un reflejo se acostó en el suelo dejando su hocico junto a la cabeza del niño mientras este lo abrazaba cual peluche.

 **-X-**

Un pequeño grupo de niños estaban jugando y la pelota se les había escapado, cuando uno de los niños corrió a tomarla alguien más ya lo había hecho.

-"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" pregunto un castaño de bellos ojos dorados, entre sus pequeñas manos de un niño de diez años sostenía la pelota que se les había escapado a los otros

-"No puedes" contesto rápidamente uno de los chicos quitando con brusquedad la pelota de la manos del castaño

-"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué no?" continuo preguntando

-"Eres raro… tus ojos son extraños y apestas" contesto uno de los otros niños que allí se encontraban

-"Mi mami me dijo que no me acercara a ti"

-"Los adultos dicen que no debemos estar cerca de ti, eres diferente a nosotros"

Esas y muchas otras cosas le dijeron honestamente los pequeños al joven castaño, este solo bajo la mirada y cuando quiso hablar una voz aparentemente enojada sonó a sus espaldas.

-"¡Ya basta!, jum ustedes niños vayan a jugar a otro lugar" les ordeno Isabel, los niños pusieron mala cara para luego salir corriendo

-"Ei Eren, con que aquí estabas… no te vayas sin avisar, si Levi se entera se enojara con nosotros" esta vez la voz que se dirigió al pequeño fue la de Farlan

-"Solo quería jugar" contesto el pequeño

-"No lo hubieras dicho, nosotros jugaremos con vos" le dijo de forma muy animada la pelirroja

-"… ¿Levi no ha vuelto aun?" pregunto de la nada el pequeño

-"No, aun no… no debe tardar mucho" respondió el de ojos avellana

-"… jueguen con migo" soltó de la nada el pequeño

-"Claro, ¿a qué quieres jugar?" Isabel se agacho para estar a la altura de chico y así mostrarle su gran sonrisa

-"A las escondidas, yo me esconderé, y ustedes me buscaran" apenas dijo esas palabras el castaño salió corriendo

-"Ah… ¡espera Eren!" grito la chica pero el niño ya no estaba a la vista "Debimos negarnos, ¿mi hermano no le había dicho que no podía jugar más a las escondidas?, la última vez tuvo que ir él a buscarlo porque nosotros no logramos encontrarlo" recordó la chica sentándose en el suelo

-"Aunque hubiéramos querido, no hubiéramos podido negarnos…"

Eren corría entre las casa, hasta llegar a la más grande de toda la aldea, la casa del líder de la manada. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, miro a su alrededor en un intento por asegurar de que nadie lo viera, nadie parecía estar haciéndolo, por ello metió una de sus mano dentro del bolsillo de su short, y luego de un rato buscar se dio cuenta de que no había nada.

Sus ojitos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos, había perdido el regalo que le habían dado.

-"¡Eren!... ¡Eren ya sal!" gritaba Isabel desde la sima de un árbol

-"¿Crees que haya ido al bosque?" preguntó el rubio

-"No lo creo, mi hermano le prohibió salir de la aldea…" murmuro la chica

-"¿A quién le prohibí que cosa?" una tercera voz hiso que los otros se sorprendieran, Isabel se calló de la rama, donde antes estaba, y Farlan solo suspiro, allí iban otra vez

-"Eren decidió jugar a las escondidas" fueron las simples palabras del rubio

-"Creí que ya había quedado claro que ese juego estaba prohibido" les dijo Levi de forma recriminadora, después de todo, el castaño lo hacía tan bien, que tenía que buscarlo él mismo, y aunque no era difícil hacerlo, era molesto

-"Estaba enojado, los niños de la manada no quisieron jugar con él" le explico Farlan, y el de cabellos negros solo suspiro

A los adultos de la manada se les había negado acercarse a Eren, pues aquello era peligroso, el niño era especial, su olor era como un afrodisíaco para cualquier lobo, y por eso siempre corría peligro de ser atacado, por ello la mayoría de los padres no dejaban que sus hijos se acercar al castaño tampoco pues ellos no podían vigilar que los niños no se pelearan con el castaño, y si eso sucedía iban a tener problemas con el líder de la manado, y nadie quería problemas con el líder de la manada. Aun así, a los lobos se les permitía estar cerca del pequeño, si era un caso de vida o muerte, o si Eren lo pedía, dado que esto último era algo que Levi no podía controlar por más reglas que pusiera, pues el niño tenía "el don de la palabra", dado el instinto de los licántropos, estos ciegamente obedecían y seguían al chico. No se sabía muy bien porque, pero los mismos Isabel y Farlan sintieron en carne propia alguna vez la necesidad de arrodillarse frente al pequeño en una señal de respeto y obedecer sus pedidos, pues una vez que adoptaban su forma bestial, veían a Eren como una persona, incluso más importante, que su propio líder, aunque fuera tan pequeño y débil. Pero pese a ello, los más pequeños, como niños menores de 12 años no lo obedecen ni respetan, puesto que sus instintos de lobos no están del todo desarrolladas y para ellos, Eren "apesta", porque son pequeños y no reconocen los olores de otros lobos, y como el olor del castaño es tan fuerte, a ellos simplemente los agobia, no como a los mayores que los cautiva.

Otra persona que no siente la necesidad de mostrar sus respetos u obedecerlo en todo es Levi, por alguna razón desconocida, el azabache no siente ningún tipo de instinto que le lleve a arrodillarse frente al niño, él en cambio, protege, mima y consuela a Eren por decisión propia, no como los demás que solo lo hacen por mero instinto. Muchos creen que Levi se preocupa y mima al chiquillo porque lo ve como un hijo, dado que lo crió y vio crecer, pero pocos saben la verdad, que el azabache no ve a Eren como su cachorro sino como otra cosa.

-"¿Y dónde está ahora?" pregunto algo molesto el azabache, pues solo se había apresurado de salir de la molesta reunión que había tenido en manada vecina para ver a Eren

-"Si lo supiéramos, el juego no tendría gracia ¿o sí?" le hablo divertida Isabel, en un intento por oculta el hecho de no saber dónde estaba el chico

-"Oh, ya veo… entonces dejare que sigan buscándolo, terminen su juego"

-"Espera… ¿no nos ayudaras a encontrarlo?" pregunto algo preocupada la chica

-"Fueron ustedes quien decidieron aceptar jugar a las escondidas… quizás si no lo encuentran para el anochecer entonces los ayudare, ahora estoy muy cansado solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir un rato" les dijo a ambos antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a caminar

Él sabía que ninguno de sus amigos podía sentir tan claramente el olor de Eren como él, pues el pequeño se bañaba en una tina especial con agua aromática echa especialmente para que camufle su olor inconfundible de canela y chocolate. Por eso Isabel y Farlan no podían confiar en sus narices para encontrar a Eren, en cambio él sabía perfectamente donde estaba escondido el chico; en su casa.

Con una media sonrisa había llegado a la puerta de su casa, en cuanto fue a abrir la puerta esta aún estaba con seguro. Dado que Levi era el jefe de la manda su casa era muy distinta a las demás, contaba con ventanas de verdad y con cerradura en la puerta.

El hecho que la puerta estuviera cerrada llamo su atención, claramente Eren estaba adentro, su nariz no lo engañaba, el olor a canela y chocolate era demasiado fuerte y provenía desde el interior de su hogar. Con algo de extrañeza saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de anunciar su llegada, pero el olor a sangre mezclada con el bello olor que siempre lo cautivaba inundo su olfato, y sin esperar un segundo, de un movimiento brusco comenzó a buscar el origen de los olores.

A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta que llevaba a un cuarto que el usaba como dormitorio, comenzó a escuchar leves lloroso, esto lo preocupo aún más, y con desespero se apuró. De forma violenta abrió la puerta del cuarto, encontrándose con la ventana rota y varios vidrios esparcidos por el piso, algunos con manchas de sangre y un castaño echo bolita en un rincón.

-"¡Eren!" grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el niño "¿Estás bien?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿alguien entro y te ataco?" interrogo desperrado, y en cuanto vio como el pequeño levantaba su vista hizo que Levi se alterara aún más, su carita tenia sangre mesclada con lágrimas, su ropa también tenía leves colores carmesí, incluso había partes de la prenda que estaban rotas

-"Yo… yo la perdí" esas palabras dichas entre sollozos desconcertaron al mayor

-"¿Qué?" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del azabache

-"La llave… yo… yo la… ¡yo perdí la llave que Levi me regalo!" grito a todo pulmón para luego abrazar al otro

-"… tu perdiste la llave y entraste por la ventana" dedujo algo fastidiado, lo había hecho preocupar demasiado

-"¡Siii!"

-"Maldito bastardo, no me des un susto de esos… creí que alguien te había hecho algo" murmuro para luego devolverle el abrazo

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Eren por fin se había calmado, tan pronto como eso sucedió, Levi lo aparto con cuidado.

-"Lo siento… rompí la ventana y perdí la llave… Levi está muy enojado con migo" murmuro el niño sin cruzar miradas con el mayor

-"Si, estoy enojado Eren… pero ya no hay nada que hacer, vamos a tomar un baño estas sucio de sangre y te cuelgan los mocos" noto algo asqueado

-"¿Te bañaras con migo?" preguntó el pequeño bajando de la falda ajena

-"Si" fue lo único que respondió

Eren fue el primero en ir al baño, Levi miro los vidrios en el suelo y los junto antes de seguir al otro. En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del baño, Levi ayudo al pequeño a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la tina llena de agua tibia con algunas hojas de una planta con un fuerte aroma.

Levi no tardo en quitarse las prendas y también meterse, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, el mayor procedió a pasar su mano mojada suavemente por el rostro del niño, intentando sacar la sangre seca.

-"Tus heridas ya se curaron… de nuevo" murmuro para sí mismo el mayor, pero Eren no lo escucho así que se dejó limpiar en silencio

Algo especial que tenía Eren además de "la palabra", era que no sentía el dolor de heridas "suaves" como cortadas, raspones u alguna otra cosa, generalmente cuando el pequeño se cortaba o se raspaba ni cuenta se daba, si no fuera porque las heridas sangraban ni siquiera los más grandes se daban cuenta, porque las heridas del niño se recuperaban y desaparecían sin dejar una marca. Esto preocupaba de sobremanera al más grande, pues el que Eren se lastimara sin darse cuenta no era algo bueno, por más que estas heridas se curaran por si solas.

-"Cuando algo así pase, no trepes a los árboles y te lances como un loco a la primera ventana que veas, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si un vidrio se hubiera clavado en tu rostro o tus brazos?... el que tus heridas sanen no significa que puedes ir como un idiota lastimándote adrede" rezongo Levi para luego dejar de limpiar al pequeño y relajarse con el este sentado al otro lado de la bañera

-"… Los demás niños no quieren que este con migo… me dicen que apesto y que soy raro"

-"Esa no es excusa para hacer esas estupideces" insistió el mayor

-"¿Por qué nadie se acerca a mí si yo no lo pido?"

-"… Ya tuvimos esta charla Eren" se rindió, la conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún lado

-"… ¿Levi quiere saber por qué vine aquí cuando me pidió que me quedara con los otros?" preguntó el niño antes de comenzar a jugar con el agua

-"No me importa, pero si quieres decirlo solo hazlo"

-"Cuando todos me dicen raro, Levi siempre me abraza… Levi siempre esta con migo para que nadie me lastime, pero cuando Levi no está, me siento triste y solo… en casa siento el olor de Levi claramente y no me siento tan solo… solo quiero que Levi se quede con migo… ¿Por qué te tienes que ir y no llevarme?"

-"Eres un mocoso egoísta y posesivo ¿eh?..." Levi quedo callado un momento para luego sonreír de costado

-"¿Levi?"

-"Ven aquí" llamo haciendo una seña con la mano, el pequeño asintió y se acercó, pronto tuvo al niño entre sus brazo, con un rápido movimiento junto sus labios con los de Eren

-"Mañana… ¿abra luna llena?" preguntó el pequeño al separarse

-"Si… pero será diferente a las demás noches" Eren lo miro extrañado, y Levi simplemente acerco su boca al cuello del pequeño para luego abrirla mostrando sus filosos dientes, que terminaron hundidos en la piel canela

-"Levi…" murmuro con los ojitos cerrados, pues le incomodaba que el otro lo mordiera de pronto

-"Saldremos… te mostrare el bosque, la montaña y el río"

-"¡¿En serio?!" grito emocionado

-"No tengo opción… ¿no te gusta quedarte solo los días de luna llena verdad?... pero si hoy por la noche te portas bien y no te metes por las ventanas de la casa ensuciando todo"

-"¿Hoy de noche?"

-"Tengo que ir a un lugar por la noche… vendré tarde así que Isabel y Farlan se quedaran con vos mocoso"

-"Te esperare"

-"Sera mejor si simplemente te duermes como un niño normal"

-"Pero… yo no soy normal" estas últimas palabras salieron de forma triste

-"Tampoco te molestas en intentar serlo… como sea, tu solo quédate con ellos, no te alejes ni hagas nada estúpido"

 **-X-**

-"Ya me voy… vendré en un rato, los dejo a cargo" hablo el azabache, la pelirroja, el rubio y el castaño estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Levi, despidiéndose de este

-"Nosotros te acompañaremos" le dijo la chica

-"No, los necesito aquí… cuiden de Eren y de la manada" ordeno el líder para luego mirar al castaño "Tu trata de dormir temprano, más te vale estar dormido cuando llegue mocoso… y no ensucies nada" con estas palabras Levi comenzó a caminar

-"¡VOY A ESPERARTE!, ¡ASÍ QUE VUELVE PRONTO A CASA!" grito el pequeño saludando con las manos bien en alto

El azabache simplemente sonrió escuchando aquellas palabras, sin saber que aquella sonrisa iba a ser la última.

 **-X-**

El rumor de que, en su manada, había un niño capas de mandar a los otros lobos, pese a ser tan pequeño y débil, se expandió por todos lados. Varias veces Levi y otros integrantes de su manda encontraron infraganti a varios lobos de manadas vecinas investigando sus alrededores, siempre tuvieron suerte de atraparlos y echarlos antes de que pudieran acercase a Eren, pero no hacía mucho tiempo, un lobo se había acercado más de lo debido y por un gran descuido, se encontró con el castaño y antes de ceder a sus instintos por echarse a pies del niño, el olor a canela y chocolate lo cegó e intento atacarlo. Eren alzo el grito al cielo en cuanto el lobo se lanzó sobre él, alertando a toda la manada y para cuando Levi llego, el animal estaba acostado en suelo boca arriba mostrando su panza, mientras el castaño estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en un árbol y tapando su rostro con sus manos, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras "tranquilo" y "quieto".

No era nada raro que el lobo quedara sumiso por las palabras del niño, ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía, Eren a veces era atacado por lobos de su propia manda, y Levi le explico que si decía esas cosas en voz alta y en forma de orden, lo obedecerían pues el instinto de obedecerlo era más grande que cualquier otro instinto, aun así, a pesar de que el niño sabía que iban a obedecer sentía miedo cuando veía como las grandes bestias se arrojaban sobre el mostrando sus colmillos.

Para desgracia de Levi, aquel lobo fue testigo en carne propia de lo que era capaz de hacer las palabras del niño, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad se escapó, seguramente a su hogar, y de allí el secreto fue revelado.

Gracias a eso, el azabache fue citado a varias reuniones en los territorios vecinos, todos pedían lo mismo; que se uniera a su manda junto con sus camaradas y el niño, o que directamente entregara al pequeño. Pero el líder se las arreglabas para conseguir que las otras manadas se unieran a él como aliados, pues ni muerto iba a entregar a SU niño.

Una vez que llego al territorio de una manada lejana, fue recibido por varias personas, en su mayoría mujeres, que lo guiaron al hogar del jefe. El lugar era muy distinto a su hogar, pues estos lobos vivían en un lugar con casas como los mismos humanos, habían calles, tiendas, incluso pudo sentir olor a humanos, seguramente aquel lugar estaba conectada con una ciudad cercana y los habitantes de allí, en su mayoría, hombres lobo, se hacían pasar por humanos comunes y corrientes.

La charla con la persona a cargo, fue más tediosa y larga que las demás, pues el hombre no quería acceder a una simple tregua, él quería que ambos bandos se unieran y que su niño se mantuviera en aquel lugar, no quería menos, le ofreció grandes espacios, riquezas, comidas e incluso protección las 24 horas para el pequeño y todo tipo de comodidades. Pero si aceptaba debía entregar al chico al jefe de esa manada.

"El chico tiene 10 años ¿vedad?, en dos años ya puede ser marcado y me gustaría ser yo el que lo hiciera" fueron las palabras del hombre

"Si claro, yo estuve esperando 10 jodidos años para marcarlo como mío ¿y piensa que se lo voy a dar cuando solo me faltan 2? Sobre mi cadáver" fue su respuesta

Aun así, aquel hombre continuo insistiendo, recibiendo puras negativas del azabache, hasta que, ya arto, Levi rechazo toda propuesta y abandono el lugar.

Estaba molesto, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para pedirle que entregara a SU EREN?, la pareja del castaño ya había sido decidida desde que el niño había abierto los ojos, y había sido él mismo quien lo había escogido, por supuesto que se había elegido a sí mismo, pero eso fue porque nadie podía entender ni tener a Eren tan cerca como él lo tenía.

Estaba más que seguro que el mocoso estaba esperándolo aun despierto, acostado en la cama que ambos compartían desde que el niño tenía 2 años. Eso lo hizo sonreír, lo tendría que regañar pero tampoco es como si en verdad le molestara…

Se detuvo de golpe al percibir un olor extraño. A lo lejos, sus ojos notaron humo saliendo de entre los árboles, junto en la dirección de su hogar. Sin pensar mucho comenzó a correr, y paso de estar en dos pies a cuatro patas.

Mientras más se acercaba más se desesperaba, el humo venia de su territorio, más bien de las casas. Apenas entro al claro lo noto, varios cadáveres adornaban el piso, humanos y lobos por igual, el fuego se apoderaba de algunas casas.

A paso lento se acercó a lo que parecía haber sido una masacre, sus patas no podían evitar pisar la sangre derramada de varios cuerpos sin vida, pero se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de un lobo de pelaje rojizo, este tenía una espada atravesada y un poco más lejos vio el cuerpo de su amigo, este estaba en su estado humano. Y por más que se detuviera a sacudirlos y hablarle ninguno abría los ojos o le contestaba.

-"Eren…" murmuro para luego reaccionar "¡EREN!" era lo que gritaba desesperado mientras corría por los alrededores, sentía sus ojos arder y una que otra lagrima caía, pero él lo atribuyo al humo que se metía en sus ojos, pues no iba a llorar, eso significaba que admitía que había perdido todo lo que tenía, otra vez… pero él estaba seguro de que Eren, de que su mocoso estaba con vida, o eso esperaba

A pesar de que el lugar estaba repleto de sangre, un olor particular llego a él, reconocía ese olor a sangre mezclado con la esencia especial que tanto le gustaba, lo había sentido esa mañana… era la de Eren. Con sus ojos bien abierto y exasperado comenzó a seguir un rastro de sangre, este era grande, probablemente estaba gravemente lastimado, pues la cantidad de sangre era demasiada para que un niño perdiera, por ello comenzó a apresurarse, si Eren estaba siendo atacado o estaba herido gravemente no duraría mucho.

Pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que el rastro terminaba. Estaba parado en una de las montañas que planeaba mostrarle a Eren, sabía bien que debajo había un río, y si el rastro terminaba en el filo de la tierra, solo significaba dos cosas; el niño se había arrojado o quien fuera el que los ataco lo había capturado. Este último no era muy probable, pues sino tendría que haber una rastro en alguna otra dirección, pero no había nada… Eso solo dejaba la primera y Levi sabía muy bien que tan lejos estaba el río, el cuerpo de Eren seguía siendo el de un niño de 10 años y gracias a que era el "elegido" su cuerpo era aún más débil, sin contar que estaba herido de gravedad… era imposible que sobreviviera a la caída.

Esa noche las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos del horrible final de muchas personas y de como un lobo aullaba de forma lastimera en nombre de sus compañeros y su amado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 01:** **¿Qué sucedió?**

* * *

El despertador suena y suena, pero no quiero levantarme y apagarlo… incluso la luz ya está empezado a colarse por los espacios que las cortinas no llegan a cubrir, y aunque no pude pegar un ojo en todo la noche, no me siento con sueño, pero si siento mi cuerpo pesado.

Mis ojos viajan a través de la habitación, ya está lo suficiente claro para que pueda mirar y distinguir fácilmente los objetos, aun así, el distinguir objetos en la oscuridad no es tan difícil para mí, puedo ver bien su forma aunque no los detalles como cuando está iluminado, pero definitivamente "mi vista nocturna" es mucho mejor que la de mis amigos. Pronoto mis ojos quedan parados observando el calendario que hay sobre la mesita de noche ubicada junto a mi cama, el día de hoy está marcado con un círculo rojo y con el dibujo de un pequeño pastel aun lado… No lo eh olvidado… el día de hoy es imposible para mi olvidarlo.

Sin casi fuerza me siento en la cama y apago el despertador, con mucha menos gana, me levanto de la cama.

Mi cuarto es grande, no puedo quejarme de eso, tiene un gran ventanal que da hacia un balcón, también cuento con varios muebles y una cama muy cómoda, para los días calurosos cuento con un aire acondicionado que me mantiene fresco y el lugar es algo cálido en el invierno.

Camine a paso lento hasta el ropero, pues debía buscar algo de ropa para cambiarme y bajar, obviamente, no podía hacerlo únicamente vistiendo un short que suelo usar para dormir. Tras mi corta búsqueda por alguna prenda logro obtener un buzo obscuro y un pantalón gris. No tardó mucho en ponerme las prendas y mirarme al espejo de tamaño "cuerpo entero", que está en la puerta del mueble.

Mis cabellos castaños están algo desorientados y rebeldes gracias a la almohada y mi terquedad por no querer dormir en una sola posición, mis grandes ojos dorados tienen un pequeño brillo, incluso yo puedo notarlo, pese a todo lo que debieron haber visto ellos siguen con ese brillo, pues en estos 5 años no los eh visto cambiar. Siempre me pregunto si ese característico brillo de emoción y fortaleza estuvieron allí, o simplemente aparecieron luego del "accidente"… por lo visto, nunca lo sabré, solo será una pregunta de las tantas que no tendrán respuesta.

-"Eren ya estas despierto", el sonido de golpecitos en la puerta y la voz dulce y suave como la voz de una madre, que resuena desde el otro lado de la madera me hacen salir de mis pensamientos

-"Si" respondo antes de apartar mi mirada del espejo, la persona que soy ahora, no sé si es diferente o igual a la de antes, pero desde hace un tiempo deje de preocuparme por ello

Ya caminando normalmente me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación, cuando giro la perilla y abro la puerta me encuentro con una chica, su cabello negro esta suelto y es corto, pese a que no hace mucho frio, una bufanda de color rojo rodea su cuello y sus ojos grises casi negros me miran atentamente.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" me felicita con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo sonrió y me rasco la cabeza

-"Ah… era hoy, jajaja me había olvidado completamente" finjo no recordarlo, pero ella enseguida se da cuenta de mi mentira, su rostro serio lo demuestra, sabe muy bien cuando miento y cuando digo la verdad

-"Tienes ojeras debajo de los ojos, ¿no pudiste dormir bien?" ella toca con su mano mi mejilla para luego con el dedo acariciar suavemente debajo de mis ojos

Aquel gesto me llena de vergüenza y sin pensarlo mucho aparto su mano, -"No hagas cosas como esas Mikasa" le digo enojado, pero ella simplemente me ignora

Tras un suspiro me hago paso hacia el baño.

En realidad hoy no es mi cumpleaños, para ser honestos ni yo mismo se cuándo es… cuando era pequeño fui encontrado a las orillas de un río por dos niños, una chica y un chico. Yo estaba inconsciente cuando ellos me encontraron, por lo que no se con exactitud qué fue lo que paso, lo único que sé, es que, cuando abrí los ojos estaba siendo llevado en la espalda de una niña, la luz molestaba un poco mis ojos y mi cabeza dolía horrores, llevaba una camisa más grande que mi cuerpo y un pantalón de mi talla, ambas prendas estaban empapadas y podía sentir claramente como pesaban y como las gotas caían al suelo. Además tanto la camisa como el pantalón estaban llenos de rasguños, cortadas y manchadas de rojo, en especial la camisa, la cual en el medio tenía un pequeño agujero que atravesaba la prenda. Pero aun así no sentía ningún dolor en mi cuerpo, solo la cabeza.

Los dos pequeños que me cargaban se presentaron como Mikasa y Armin, lo primero que me dijeron al ver que estaba consiente, fue que estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo, puesto que parecía un muñeco a las orillas de aquel río, con toda la ropa rota y con sangre seca en el cuerpo, también me preguntaron qué había sucedido, pero no pude responder a ello, pues ni yo mismo lo sabía, mis recuerdos estaban confusos y mi cabeza dolía por lo que no podía responder con exactitud, lo único que si pude contestar fue mi nombre; Eren y mi edad; 10 años, pues no recordaba ni mi apellido. También, esos niños me preguntaron qué era lo que traía en la mano, ya que, lo que fuera, lo tenía muy bien agarrado, y no lo soltaba, ni yo sabía que era aquello, pero cuando abrí mi mano los tres miramos, era una llave, fuera de donde fuera, parecía importante.

Armin y Mikasa me llevaron a un hospital, donde me hicieron miles de pruebas, y donde estuve una semana entera metido. Los dos chicos siempre venían a visitarme y me encariñe mucho con ellos, me hacían sentir nostalgia de alguna manera. Pero fue Mikasa la que estuvo todo el tiempo junto a mí, las 3 primeras noches no podía dormir bien, distintas imágenes de una lucha entre animales y personas se aparecían una y otra vez, sangre derramada y varias personas muertas, todo eso se mostraba ante mi si decidía cerrar los ojos, pero ella siempre lograba escabullirse y pasar la noche en mi cuarto, y solo así, con la compañía de alguien más, podía dormir.

Los médicos que me estudiaron de pies a cabeza no encontraron ningún daño tanto interno como externo. Ellos crearon la hipótesis que había caído cascado abajo, y el agua me había arrastrado lejos, muy lejos por la noche, por este mismo motivo me revisaron tan minuciosamente, pues la altura de la cascada no era baja, sino todo lo contrario, contaba con varios metros de altura, y a los pies hay varias piedras filosas, por lo que es casi imposible sobrevivir. El que yo no tuviera siquiera una herida en el cuerpo tiraba abajo cualquier hipótesis de una ciada, pues, por donde quieras que vieras, el río por el cual obviamente fui transportado inconsciente estaba rodeado por muros de tierra de una altura considerable, y era imposible que saliera ileso. Pero una pequeña herida en mi cuerpo hizo que los doctores y policías a cargo se dieran cuenta de lo que paso, en mi cuello había unas maracas, para ser más exactos, una mordida.

La policía se encargó de darme la noticia, me dijeron que lo creían que paso fue que yo estaba con mi familia y alguna otras personas río arriba, quizás explorando o acampando, y que sorpresivamente lobos nos atacaron, la camisa que llevaba puesta obviamente no era mía, me la puse antes de ser arrastrado por el agua, pues ninguna herida coincidía con mi cuerpo, y que seguramente en el proceso de escapatoria me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, por no recordaba nada. Eso les pareció, a la gran mayoría una conclusión satisfactoria, puesto que explicaba la mordida, mi ropa, la falta de memoria y por qué no tenía ningún daño en el cuerpo.

Aún recuerdo la mirada de lastima con las que las personas me miraron, en cuanto, el hecho de que los lobos habían matado a mi familia y yo era un milagroso sobreviviente que salió únicamente con una mordida en su cuello. Odiaba que la gente me mirara así, pero más me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder recordar lo que había sucedido, dentro de mí sentía como si me hubieran arrebatado algo importante y por las noches solía llorar mucho, por ello decidí, que en cuanto cumpliera 15 años me uniría a la milicia.

Dentro de las fuerzas armadas, existe un escuadrón conocido como "cazadores". Ellos se encargan de rastrear, capturar y matar a los hombres lobos… aquellas bestias que me arrebataron a mi familia. Lamentablemente solo puedes salir en buscada de los lobos cuando cumples la mayoría de edad, a los 15 años puedes enlistarte y comenzar el entrenamiento, y si soportas el enteramiento una vez que cumplas la mayoría tu puesto es más alto que cualquier otro que se enlistara después.

Como hoy es "mi cumpleaños" número 15, es mi oportunidad de enlistarme y estar un paso más cerca de deshacerme de esas horribles creaturas.

-"Eren, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde" la voz de alguien a mis espaldas logra asustarme, y con brusquedad me giro encontrándome con un chico de mi edad pero más bajo, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son de un bonito azul

-"Descuida Armin… ya termine" contesto antes de salir del baño, recordar me hizo olvidar el tiempo

-"Ah, Eren… Feliz cumpleaños" me felicita con una bonita sonrisa y yo le respondo de igual forma

Tanto Mikasa como Armin siempre estuvieron allí para mí, por eso no quiero mostrarme débil o triste, prefiero mostrarles una faceta alegre y fuerte.

-"¡Bien!" grito a la nada "¡Hoy daremos lo mejor y nos alistaremos como cazadores!" el rubio simplemente sonríe

-"Primero debemos ir a clases, luego haremos lo que quieras, recuerda que hoy hay prueba" me dice Armin antes de golpearme levemente el hombro

En seguida siento como mis ánimos decaen de nuevo, soy pésimo en el estudio.

 **-X-**

Escucho las campanas de fin de clase sonar y me arrojo sobre mi mesa, siento como si mi cerebro hubiera tenido una especie de lavado mental, los profesores hablan y escriben tan rápido que no puedo escribir y entender al mismo tiempo, no logro entender como Armin logra entender todo y a su vez escribirlo.

-"La prueba de hace un rato fue de lengua ¿verdad?" pregunto desanimado

-"Así es" me contesta Armin antes de golpear levemente mi cabeza susurrando un "buen trabajo", y así animarme un poco

-"Que suerte, de tantas pruebas creo que terminare escribiendo en ingles la historia sobre las matemáticas" me quejo mientras tiro de mis cabellos, "¿Quién fue el genio que invento tantas fórmulas para las cuentas?, con sumar, restar, dividir y multiplicar yo ya era feliz… Armin no entiendo, año tras año buscamos como hallar la X en una cuenta, para que el siguiente se vuelva a perder y en sima traiga amigos como la Y, o todo el jodido abecedario" sigo quejándome

-"Ya Eren… todos se han ido ya… Mikasa no debe tardar en salir de la reunión, en fin, yo debo llevar unas cosas a la sala de maestros, tu espérame aquí" sin más el rubio se fue dejándome solo en el salón

Yo lo único que hago es quedarme acostado, los gritos de los demás estudiantes practicando algún deporte llaman mi atención… Durante un tiempo yo también practicaba todo tipo de deportes, era el más rápido y ágil de todos los integrantes de mi equipo, pero carezco de resistencia física, me canso fácilmente y siento la respiración pesada, por ello nunca podía estar en la cancha durante un partido completo o me retiraba antes de los entrenamientos. Al principio no le daba mucha importancia pero, gradualmente mi cuerpo respondió de mala manera los enteramientos obligándome a abandonar el mundo de los deportes… ahora solo puedo mirar como las personas se esfuerzan en querer destacar.

 **-X-**

-"Se tardaron mucho" les digo mientras acelero el paso, Mikasa y Armin me siguen, como pueden

-"¡No corras Eren!" siento que la voz suave de Mikasa me grita, pero no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a correr, ellos deben esforzarse por seguirme después de todo, por su culpa no estoy seguro si llegaremos a tiempo

El viento mueve mis cabellos y se siente bien, con facilidad esquivo a las personas y aceleró aún más. Amo correr, y anqué lo hago rara vez por mi estado físico, nunca dejo de disfrutarlo.

Miro hacia atrás en un intento por visualizar a Mikasa o Armin, pero no hay ni rastro de ellos. Debido a que no están a la vista decido parar, pero, por estar viendo hacia atrás no me di cuenta que en frente había alguien y sin remedio choco contra esa persona, mi cuerpo con facilidad va a parar al piso.

Un olor extraño invade mi nariz, y con curiosidad levanto mi cabeza, encontrándome con una amplia espalda.

-"Te recomendaría mirar hacia el frente mientras corres Le…" el hombre hablo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos se callo

-"Lo siento mucho señor…" me disculpo antes de pararme, él no me responde, pero siento su seria mirada sobre mí

Quiero limpiar algo del polvo que quedo en mis pantalones pero cuando paso mi mano izquierda por ellos, los mancho con algo de sangre, percatándome en ese momento que me lastime.

En el suelo donde caí, hay algunos vidrios esparcidos, seguramente puse mi mano sobre uno de ellos y me corte.

-"Parece que estas herido" escucho decir al hombre, con lentitud vuelvo a subir mi mirada y noto que me sonríe de forma amable

-"No se preocupe, solo es una cortada" murmuro, por alguna razón no me siento muy cómodo con la mirada de ese hombre

-"¿Estás seguro?, parece una cortada profunda… está sangrando mucho… fue mi culpa el que te hayas lastimado, déjame ayudarte" sin poder contestar siento como me toma del brazo y comienza a arrastrarme

Mientras soy llevado, puedo notar que los comercios y las casas no me son familiares, mientras corría me aleje demasiado, no sé dónde estoy… incluso estoy siendo arrastrado por alguien, obviamente mayor que yo.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, no me presentado" de repente se detiene y de nuevo mi cuerpo choca con el de él pero no logro caer al piso "Mi nombre es Erwin" se presenta con aquella sonrisa que por alguna razón en estos momentos me da escalofríos

-"Mi nombre es…" no llego a decirlo ya que me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sin darme cuenta, fui arrastrado a un lugar apartado, no veo casas o locales cerca, únicamente hay un pequeña construcción con un letrero que dice "Librería", pero parece estar en muy mal estado

Por simple reflejo intento soltarme, pero el agarre del hombre, el cual antes era suave, se hace más fuerte.

-"Me sorprendí bastante la primera vez que te vi" me dijo de la nada, para luego arrastrarme dentro de la biblioteca, donde por fin me suelta de forma brusca, casi arrojándome

Rápidamente miro a mi alrededor, hay varias ventanas puedo escapar fácilmente por una de ellas.

-"¿A que manda perteneces?" me pregunta Erwin llamando mi atención "Estoy seguro de que no sabes las reglas de aquí… veras si alguien de nuestra manada marca a otros que no pertenecen, lamentablemente tenemos que hacernos responsable de esa persona y aceptar algunos términos… por lo que veo tu aun no fuiste marcado, eso es bueno, aun así, tienes claramente el olor de alguien de mi manda"

-"¿Marcado?... ¿manada?... ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!" le grito enojado, luego de doy cuenta, escuche hablar de esto una vez "¡No soy un lobo!" grito enojado

-"… ¿oh en serio?" me pregunta con sarcasmo "Entonces, tendré otra excusa para matarte" esas palabras me dejan estático

No podía moverme, por alguna razón sentía mucho miedo, y no quería moverme. La presencia y el olor de aquella persona me estaban afectando por alguna razón.

Me grite a mí mismo en un intento por que mi cuerpo se moviera, y entonces entre en razón y en segundos me levante. Las ventanas estaban cercas y no era momento para pensar en que tan lastimado podría salir luego.

Por ello mi primera opción fueron las ventanas, pero antes de poder lanzarme así aun, algo más las rompió.

Nadie salió. Solo algo más entro.

Frente a mis ojos había un lobo, me repasaba en altura y en tamaño, su pelaje era marrón y sus ojos de color esmeralda me miraban enojados. Abrió sus grandes fauces mostrándome sus afilados colmillos, y algo dentro de mí se estremeció.

Miedo, rabia y coraje me invadió, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada y la adrenalina empezó a esparcirse por mis venas. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle frente, de pelear con él, pero sé que es imposible.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y mordiendo mi labio inferior, di dos pasos atrás, mientras que aquella bestia dio uno, me estaba examinado con la mirada podía sentirlo.

Sin esperarlo más me lance a un lado, donde había una ventana. Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos para así protegerme de los vidrios. Y sin siquiera mirar, una vez que sentí mis pies en el suelo comencé a correr.

Mis pies apenas hacían ruido cuando pisaba el suelo, lo hacía suavemente pero de forma rápida, tenía confianza en mí mismo, podía ganar en velocidad, solo tenía que adentrarme en lugares con varios obstáculos. Aun así podía sentir claramente como las pisadas del lobo muy claramente, no estaba muy lejos de mí.

Sin sabes bien a donde me dirigía simplemente corrí en line recta, adentrándome en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Algunas ramas golpeaban mi rostro y me lastimaban, pero no podía parar, o eso pensé, hasta que una raíz se interpuso en mi camino, haciéndome tropezar.

Mi rostro choco cruelmente con el piso, sentí como algunas piedras me lastaban.

El lobo, que antes me estaba persiguiendo, me había alcanzado, y con mucha facilidad, tomo con sus colmillos mi remera y me lanzo contra un árbol.

Mi espalda choco contra la dura corteza, podía sentir como algo liquido caía por mi rostro, seguramente estoy sangrando.

Cerré mis ojos al ver cómo, a paso lento, el lobo se acercaba… seguramente está jugando con migo.

" _Eres un inútil mocoso"_ una voz desconocida atravesó mi mente

" _Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, tú no puedes defenderte ante un lobo mocoso"_ la misma voz se repite

" _Cuando algún idiota te ataque, tu solo repite dos palabras"_

¿Dos palabras?...

Al abrir los ojos vi como el lobo me mostraba sus grandes dientes.

-"¡Quieto!" grite sin pensarlo y el animal pareció obedecer, "Tranquilo" murmure despacio y el animal simplemente me miro, "Tranquilo" volví a repetir

Note como el gran animal se acostó en el piso y me miró fijamente, no parecía que volviera a lanzarse sobre mí.

¿Por qué me obedece?...

-"¡Aaaahh!" grite en cuanto una punzada atravesó mi mente

El animal pareció asustarse o alterarse no sabría decirlo bien. Mi cabeza dolía y mi visión se iba tornando borrosa, apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Junte mis parpados y sentí algo cálido sobre mi regazo, también como algo rasposo se deslizo en mi mejilla. También escuche como aquel animal daba un aullido de forma lastimera, pero no lo hacía muy alto.

-"Tranquilo…" murmure, pese al dolor, yo quería… no, sentí la necesidad de calamar al animal, por eso lleve mi mano al lugar donde provenía aquel calor, acariciando tiernamente la zona peluda que había encontrado "Solo… me duele la cabeza" le hice saber, pareció que eso lo tranquilizo

 _¿Quién era ese tal Erwin? ¿Por qué el lobo me obedeció, si antes me estaba persiguiendo para matarme? ¿De quién era la voz que resonó en mi mente?_

Esas fueron las últimas preguntas que pasaron por mi mente antes de perder la conciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02: Cementerio de colores**

* * *

" _¿Por qué mamá y papá no están conmigo?" veo a un niño pequeño, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol preguntando aquello, por su apariencia, ronda por los cinco años, no puedo distinguir su rostro pero si su cabello, es castaño_

" _Fueron emboscados por ellos… y ahora están en el cielo" responde otra persona, está parado frente al niño y una rama no me deja ver bien el rostro de ese otro individuo_

" _Si están en el cielo… ¿por qué los pusieron bajo tierra?"_

"… _Te dije que no fueras mocoso, ¿Cuándo será el día en el que me obedezcas?"_

 _El silencio se hizo presente entre ambas personas, pero el pequeño lo rompió, con unas simples e inocentes palabras; "Yo quiero ir con mis padres". El otro como respuesta, tomo al pequeño de su prenda y lo levanto en el aire_

" _¿Acaso quieres morir mocoso idiota?"_

"… _No"_

" _Entonces no digas esas cosas… como sea, ya que has visto donde fueron enterrados, dejare que vayas a llevarles flores luego"_

" _No quiero llevar flores"_

" _¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no te gustan los cementerios mocoso?" luego de esas simples preguntas el hombre soltó al pequeño, este cayó sentado en el suelo y mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo_

" _Tu llevas siempre flores a ese lugar, las flores se marchitan… por eso… yo quiero… ¡Por favor déjame plantar flores allí!"_

" _¿Plantar?"_

" _Yo lo eh visto… como muchos dejan de visitar ese lugar, y las flores se marchitan… y nada queda, por eso quiero plantar flores allí, porque por más que los años pases, esas flores estarán allí, y si una muere otras nacerán… nunca estarán solas y siempre abra flores allí, aun si yo no voy visitarlos"_

"… _As lo que quieras mocoso"_

Abro los ojos de golpe, siento mis mejillas mojadas, mi respiración es agitada y mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, la cabeza apenas me duele.

Lo primero que hago es mirar a mí alrededor, estoy… ¿en mi cuarto?

¿Dónde está el lobo? ¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación y no en el bosque? ¿Qué paso con ese tal Erwin?, demasiadas preguntas invaden mi mente.

-"¿Eren?, que suerte que ya estas despierto" escucho la puerta abrirse y Armin habla apenas entra y me ve despierto

-"… ¿Armin?" digo su nombre con algo de duda, "… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¡Que paso con el lobo Armin!" le grito, él se impresiona un poco, pero luego me muestra una sonrisa amable

-"¿Lobo?, ¿de que estas hablando Eren?... seguramente fue un sueño" me responde, para luego sentarse a mi lado, "Nos preocupamos mucho cuando comenzaste a correr como loco y te alejaste, te buscamos por horas, hasta que te encontramos en una parte de la ciudad un tanto extraña… estabas desmayado en el piso y una persona te estaba atendiendo, los testigos dijeron que mientras corrías, miraste hacia atrás y cuando volviste a mirar al frente te chocaste duramente contra un poste y te desmayaste" relato el rubio mientras tomaba mi temperatura con su mano

-"¿Desmayarme?... ¡Eso es imposible Armin!, fui atacado… Me choque con un extraño y me lastime la mano… luego insistió en ayudarme y me tendió un trampa, ¡Un lobo casi me mata Armin!" le grito desesperado

-"Estoy seguro que solo fue un sueño" con cuidado él me toma ambas manos y las revisa, "Lo ves" me dice con calma "No hay ninguna herida"

Con brusquedad aparto mis manos de las de él, para comprobar por mí mismo que no tengan nada.

-"Imposible" murmuro para mí mismo, y es que, por lo que recuerdo, no tuve una simple cortadita, fue una coartada profunda

Sin mero cuidado me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al ropero, el cual abro de forma brusca para mirarme en el espejo.

Nada.

En mi rostro no hay rastro de alguna herida, ni mis brazos, mi ropa esta algo maltrecha pero no hay indicios de alguna pelea o forcejeo… Eso quiere decir que fue un sueño.

-"Se sintió tan real" murmuro a la nada, Armin solo me mira preocupado pero no hace ningún comentario

Ahora que lo pienso, Armin menciono que el lugar donde me encontraron era extraña…

-"Dijiste que el lugar donde me encontraste era extraño… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto volviendo a la cama

-"Bueno… para empezar, las personas no miraban extraño, y cuando quisimos acércanos a preguntar por ti, ellos nos evitaban o se alejaban… también cuando te encontramos, solo estabas tú y aquel hombre asistiéndote, me pareció un poco extraño después de todo, las personas suelen acercarse a ver qué sucede y esas cosas" me explico para luego rascar su mejilla

-"Entonces… ¿Cómo saben lo que me sucedió?, tu dijiste que los testigos te lo dijeron ¿verdad?, pero ahora estas diciendo que las personas se alejaban de ustedes ¿no es eso contradictorio?"

-"Ah bueno veras, la persona que te estaba ayudando no lo dijo, luego el llamo a otras personas que corroboraron la historia"

-"La persona que me ayudo… ¿acaso tenia ojos azules?"

-"¿Azul?... Yo diría que eran más bien parecidos al color esmeralda"

No respondo ante aquella afirmación. Entonces aquella persona llamada "Erwin", fue un cruel invento de mi sub consiente… bueno si lo pienso fríamente puede que tengan razón y todo aquello solo fue un simple sueño, aunque se halla sentido tan real, tanto la persecución como los sentimientos que recorrieron mi cuerpo, el simple hecho de que un lobo que unos segundos atrás intentaba matarme me halla obedecido tan mansamente cuando le dije que se tranquilizara o que se quedara quieto, es simplemente estúpido… ¿por qué me obedecería?, incluso si aquello solo fuera alguna actuación o algo por parte del animal cuando noto mi desesperación, en estos momentos no estaría vivo.

 **-X-**

Ya han pasado un par de días desde que soñé con ser perseguido y atacado por un lobo. Decidí no hacerle caso al sueño y seguir con mi vida, en estos momentos estoy en el instituto.

-"Ya veo… es algo decepcionante, ¿no lo crees Eren?" dice Mikasa, yo solo suspiro cansado

Frente a nosotros están Marco, y Jeano mejor conocido como "cara de caballo". Ellos dos son amigos nuestros desde que iniciamos la primaria, y aunque no tengo una muy buena relación con Jean, ya que solemos pelear o discutir por cualquier cosa, con Marco es algo distinto ya que es una persona muy amable y le cae bien a, prácticamente, todo el mundo.

Ellos acaban de informarnos, que la milicia ya no está tomando personal, dado que hace unas pocas semanas tuvieron un infiltrado. Un hombre lobo se hizo pasar por un humano común y corriente y ataco la base desde dentro, pese a que fue detenido, mucho equipamiento y personal se perdió. Por ese simple motivo las fuerzas de cazadores no tomaran personal por algún tiempo.

-"Yo estaba muy emocionado, quería anotarme cuanto antes" murmuro algo enojado

-"Pff ¿Tu?, jajaja no me hagas reír estoy seguro de que no durarías ni un día allí dentro" me dice en forma de burla

\- "¿Qué insinúas cara de caballo?" de alguna forma lo reto a que lo repita mientras me levanto enojado de mi asiento

-"Solo digo, que, en cuanto veas lo difícil que es estar allí dentro inmediatamente lo abandonaras"

-"Eso no es cierto"

-"Entonces míralo de esta forma Eren ¿qué harás durante los entrenamientos?, ¿llevaras un justificativo del médico que diga que no puedes correr como un niño pequeño?"

Ante aquello no puedo responder, y es que tiene algo de verdad, mi cuerpo no soporta mucho entrenamiento… aun así el quedarme callado mientras alguien se burla de mí no es lo mío, por ello pongo una sonrisa de burla y lo miro divertido.

-"Solo dice eso porque me tienes envidia"

-"¿Envidia?, ¿yo de ti?"

-"Así es, tú me tiene envidia porque siempre soy el primero en educación física, incluso era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el cual claro luego te perteneció a ti simplemente porque yo lo deje"

Veo que se enoja por el comentario, y eso me causa una satisfacción inigualable.

-"Ustedes dos ya paren" escucho la voz de Marco, que de forma calmada y sin borrar su sonrisa, nos detiene

-"Volviendo al punto" habla esta vez Armin "Tendremos que esperar por lo menos unas semanas hasta que todo se clame para anotarnos"

-"Oigan ustedes" alguien a nuestras espalada nos llama, y cuanto nos volteamos vemos a una chica rubia, de mirada aburrida y rostro serio

-"Annie, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Armin

-"Solo quería preguntarles si irán esta noche al bosque" menciona caminando lentamente hacia nosotros

-"¿Al bosque?... el bosque queda a kilómetros de aquí, ¿Por qué deberíamos ir allí?" pregunta con curiosidad Marco

Y es que el bosque es un lugar al cual todas las personas que viven aquí tienen prohibido ir, ya que se sospecha que es el hogar de la gran mayoría de los lobos. El bosque cubre muchas hectáreas, incluso hay pequeñas montañas y ríos… el lugar donde fui encontrado es un canal de agua que empieza en el fin de una cascada ubicada en el centro del bosque que luego recorre los límites del mismo, pasa por la ciudad y desemboca en algún lugar.

-"Hoy es la bienvenida de los novatos"

-"¿Bienvenida?... ¿de qué hablas?"

-"¿Acaso ustedes no están inscriptos como cazadores?" nos pregunta

-"Cerraron las inscripciones antes de que pudiéramos anotarnos" le respondí haciendo un pequeño puchero

-"Ya veo… entiendo porque no entienden de lo que estoy hablando"

-"Espera un minuto… Annie ¿tu si lograste entrar?" le pregunto asombrado

-"Así es" me contesta con simpleza

-"¿Y qué es eso de _bienvenida de los novatos_?"

-"Es algo que los de mayor rango preparan para los recién llegados, es como un pequeño ritual, donde nos llevan al bosque y luego nos hacen enfrentarnos con un lobo, ellos estarán a una cierta distancia, donde si algo sale mal puedan intervenir rápidamente"

-"Eso suena genial" dice Jean

-"Si ustedes quieren, puedo llevarlos, es esta noche" nos invita de alguna forma Annie

-"¿De verdad?... Yo iré" respondo emocionado

-"Si Eren va, entonces yo también iré" Mikasa apoya mi decisión

-"Si el cobarde de Eren entonces yo también iré"

Antes de darme cuenta todos estábamos aceptando lo proposición de Annie, sin siquiera pensarlo, pues sonaba tan emocionante el poder enfrentarnos cara a cara con lobo, ninguno de nosotros había tenido esa oportunidad antes, bueno, los sueños no cuentan después de todo. Y personalmente, cuando escucho algo acerca de los lobos siento que mi cuerpo tiembla y una inexplicable sensación recorre mi cuerpo, es como si algo dentro de mí, me pidiera de manera desesperada enfrentarme a ellos… quizás es el simple hecho que les guardo un terrible rencor por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-"Eren" escucho como la rubia pronuncia mi nombre en un intento por llamar mi atención, en algún momento se acercó a mí, todos están hablando acerca de la salida

-"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto curioso

-"Hueles… a chocolate con canela" luego de esa simple afirmación se va, no sin antes decir el lugar y la hora donde nos encontraríamos

-"… ¿huelo a chocolate y canela?" murmuro algo desconcertado y, aunque aquello me suena familiar, no recuerdo a nadie que me lo haya dicho, es verdad que algunas personas me han dicho que huelo bien, pero nadie me dicho concretamente a que olía, es algo extraño

 **-X-**

Aún faltan unas horas para que oscurezca, y aunque el sol se está escondiendo, se puede ver claramente, o bueno, yo puedo ver claramente.

Ya es la hora acordada, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Armin y yo estamos a la entrada del bosque esperando a que Annie haga su aparición. Como nos pidió luego por mensaje, todos traemos ropas oscuras y de colores que hacen juego con la densidad de la naturaleza, también nuestros buzos o, camperas en algunos casos, traen capuchas, pues una de las reglas más importantes es que no podemos dejar ver nuestros rostros, después de todo si algo sale mal, y el lobo escapa, sabrá nuestra identidad y podría contarle a sus camaradas como lucían nuestros rostros, o peor aún, podría volver en su forma humana y buscarnos.

-"Chicos" la voz de Annie llama nuestra atención y pronto nos reunimos con ella "Escuchen, lo primero que debemos de hacer es adentrarnos en el bosque, hasta más o menos la mitad del mismo"

-"Espera…" interrumpió Marco "En esa parte del bosque está llena de animales peligrosos"

-"Ya no lo está… prácticamente, ningún animal vive en el bosque, entre cazadores y lobos acabaron por matarlos a todos, por lo que ahora es un lugar "seguro"… de todas formas será allí donde ocurrirá la bienvenida, así que hay que darnos prisa"

Formando un pequeño grupo nos adentramos en el bosque, caminamos teniendo cuidado, pues por todos lados habían raíces y ramas que impedían el paso. Jean era una de las personas a la que más le costaba seguir el paso, constantemente se quejaba y hacia comentarios pocos alentadores, y siempre era Marco quien lo calmaba, Armin caminaba siempre junto a Mikasa, y ella junto a mí, nosotros tres acordamos, antes de salir, el no alejarnos mucho de los otros.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta que Annie nos dio la orden de quedarnos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, ella en cambio avanzo unos pasos más.

Por lo que pude ver, allí se encontraban varias personas conversando, Annie se acercó silenciosamente a dos jóvenes, los cuales la saludaron e intercambiaron un par de palabras.

-"Supongo que ellos son todos" escuchamos la voz de una persona mayor, todos los jóvenes allí presentes miraron al hombre que hablaba, yo en cuanto lo hice no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de la impresión

La persona que hablaba traía puesta una capucha, y lo único que podía distinguir eran sus ojos.

Azules.

En su rostro había una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer, por su gran porte y esos ojos azules, podría jurar que esa persona era…

-"¿Quién es usted?" la voz de alguien resalta entre la multitud

-"Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que van a hacer ustedes"

Siento pisadas detrás de nosotros e instantáneamente me giro, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros hay dos lobos que se acercan con cuidado de no ser detectados.

-"Chicos" murmuro en voz baja, ellos no se percataron de la presencia de los animales "Cuando diga ya comiencen a correr" vuelvo a hablar, y es que apenas tenemos un par de cuchillos con que defendernos, no tenemos otra opción más que correr por nuestra vida

-"¿De qué hablas idiota?" Jean gira un poco la cabeza para hablarme y ve mirando el vacío, o seguramente piense eso

Por alguna razón mis sentidos se agudizan, siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo… se siente como en aquel sueño.

-"Hay dos… no… cinco… no son más" murmuro y es que escucho pisadas provenientes de todos lados, "Estamos rodeados por ellos" digo al fin, pues no sabría cuántos son con exactitud

-"Oye estas algo parano…" el cara de caballo no termina la oración, los dos lobos ya están más cerca, hasta él los puede ver

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunta asustado Armin

-"Armin, Eren quédense junto a mi" nos dice Mikasa sacando un chillo una de sus botas

-"No podremos contra ellos… cuando diga ahora, iremos con esos jóvenes, más de uno tiene dos grandes espadas solo quitémosle una y corramos por nuestra vida" explico algo estresado, y es que, en mi interior, por un lado, siento de la necesidad de correr hacia esos lobos, pero por otro lado siento que debo correr lejos "¡Ahora!" grito y todos comenzamos a correr

Atravesamos los arbustos y los pocos jóvenes presentes no miraron algo confundidos. Y aunque sentí claramente la mirada azulada clavarse en mi espalda, no dude un segundo y tome una de las grandes espadas que traía un chico.

Las espadas que usan los cazadores son hechas de plata, un material que daña seriamente a los lobos. Generalmente los cazadores usan solo una dado lo pesada que es, mientras que guardan otra en su cintura por si pierden la primera.

En cuanto tuvimos las armas en nuestras manos salimos corriendo, y fue allí cuando los lobos atacaron.

No pude ver lo que paso, Mikasa me llevaba prácticamente a rastras junto con Armin. Marco y Jean venían detrás.

Corrimos pocos metros para luego ocultarnos, podía sentir las pisadas cerca, por lo que era obvio que nos estaban buscando.

-"Nos metimos en un gran problema lo mejor será que…" de pronto dejo de escuchar las palabras de Marco, y no es como si él se hubiera callado, yo simplemente deje de escucharlo

Un extraño olor se apodero de mi nariz, mis sentidos se perdieron, no podía escuchar, no podía ver, solo cerré mis ojos y aspire ese aroma. Me estaba mareando, era delicioso y amargo a la vez… es extraño, pero me cautiva… quiero más.

 _ **Fin de Pov Eren**_

Armin y Mikasa estaban escuchando el plan de Marco, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que Eren no lo estaba. Este último parecía perdido, tenía sus ojos cerrados y no se quedaba quieto, movía su cabeza en todas direcciones, como si fuera una antena buscando señal.

-"Eren… oye Eren, ¿estás bien?" pregunto algo preocupada Mikasa, pero el castaño simplemente no respondió solo abrió sus ojos

Tenía la vista puesta el vacío, y murmuro algo acerca de un olor.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntar él porque estaba actuando así, un aullido se escuchó a los lejos. Todos se quedaran estáticos, bueno, todos menos Eren, el simplemente abrió sus ojos como si dos platos se tratasen y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr. Pero para frustración del castaño, Mikasa lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, le pregunto el porqué de aquella acción pero Eren no le respondió, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, simplemente lanzaba su cuerpo hacia delante en un intento vano por querer caminar.

El aullido se dejó escuchar una vez más y Eren pareció desesperarse.

-"¡Suéltame!" grito el de ojos dorados, queriendo liberarse de aquel agarre, pero solo consiguió que Mikasa lo sostuviera con ambos brazos impidiendo aún más su intento de escapatoria "¡Suéltame!... ¡Tengo que ir!, ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUEL…!"

Antes que Eren siguiera gritando que lo liberaran, Jean le golpeó la cabeza con el reverso de su espada haciendo que el otro perdiera el conocimiento poco a poco.

-"Tengo… que… ir" fueron los últimos murmuras de Eren antes de desmayarse

-"¡Que le hiciste!" grito Mikasa

-"Ese idiota iba a hacer que nos encontraran con tanto griterío" respondió nervioso, puesto que el hecho de ser perseguido por lobos y que el idiota de Eren comenzara a gritar como un desperrado no era nada grato

-"Eso no justifica que…" Mikasa no pudo terminar la oración ya que vio como un lobo se abalanzaba sobre ellos, con esfuerzo empujo a Eren contra Armin y tomo la espada, "¡Toma a Eren y vete lejos de aquí!"

-"Pero…" Armin se puso nervioso e intento cargar a Eren, algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta, la estatura y el peso de ambos

-"SOLO HAZLO" le ordeno de forma más estricta mientras balanceaba la espada, demostrándole al lobo que sabía usar muy bien aquella arma

-"Pero…" el rubio no pudo dar otra queja ya que Jean le arrebato el cuerpo de Eren y Marco comenzó a empujarlo, clara señal de que ellos lo iban a ayudar

Jean cargo con el chico de ojos dorados gran parte del camino, pero nuevamente fueron emboscados por un lobo, esta vez los que se quedaron fueron Marco y Jean, dejando a Armin cargando con el peso muerto de Eren.

El rubio solo avanzo pocos metros pues no podía hacer mucho, Eren realmente era pesado, por eso le costaba moverlo.

Cuando se detuvo a descansar apoyo su espada en un área cubierta por hojas, y de forma rápida cayó al piso. Esas hojas ocultaban la entrada a una pequeña cueva, era algo estrecha, y se agabachaba un poco podría pasar. Pese a que aquella cuevita parecía realmente inestable, no era momento para dudar, así que tomo a su amigo por los brazos y caminando hacia atrás, comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Una vez atravesado aquel lugar, puso los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cuerpo y como pudo lo llevo a rastras. Atravesó un poco más de bosque hasta dar con un claro, esto sorprendió un poco al rubio, y mientras más se adentraba en aquel claro, más sorprendido estaba.

Varias casas destruidas y carbonizadas adornaban el lugar, en el piso no había ni una pista de tierra, solo flores y pasto. Las flores eran todas de distintos tamaños y colores, también habían enredaderas que se agarraban de las paredes de algunas casa.

Armin definió aquella vista como; colorida y escalofriante.

Estaban lejos de él lugar donde los lobos habían atacado, y el rubio dudaba que alguien los fuera a encontrar en aquel lugar. Parecía abandonado, como si nadie lo hubiera habitado por años, el pasto estaba largo y las flores creían sin ningún cuidado, ¿Alguien habrá vivido aquí?, se preguntó el rubio a medida que continuaba avanzando, y aunque una que otra vez sintió un escalofrió, como aquellos que te dan cuando visitas los cementerios, siguió caminado.

-"Este lugar es muy extraño" se dijo a sí mismo, pero todo calma desapareció cuando un aullido, se dejó escuchar, más cerca de lo que el rubio hubiera querido

Por ello Armin camino aún más rápido, intentando alejarse de aquel lugar con Eren a cuestas, pero el camino se le termino. Había avanzado hasta, lo que parecía ser, la orilla de un risco, apenas se podía ver una línea azul, la cual, Armin dedujo, que era el río.

La tierra debajo de sus pies no era muy estable, pero el de ojos azules no era consciente de ello.

Estuvo a punto retroceder pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, frente a sus ojos había un lobo, con ojos afilados y de color verde, con un cuerpo un poco más chico que el de los otros lobos y con pelaje color plateado oscuro, imponía cierto temor en el joven rubio.

El lobo le mostraba sus dientes en señal de advertencia, estaba enojando y hasta Armin se había percatado de ello.

Lentamente, aquel animal avanzaba paso a paso y el joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo primero que hizo fue agacharse de forma lenta precavida, después de todo, si se iba a enfrentar al lobo, no podía hacerlo con el castaño a cuestas. Por eso cuanto estuvo en la posición correcta, soltó a Eren y en seguida saco la espada apuntando al frente y cerrando los ojos, pensando que el lobo se había arrojado contra él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando nada paso. De manera suave abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen del animal, quieto, parecía paralizado, con los ojos puestos en el cuerpo inerte de Eren.

-"¡Aléjate de nosotros!" al de cabellos claros no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que gritarle a la impotente bestia frente a ellos

Esto hizo que el lobo regresara su vista al rubio, pero no duro mucho y volvió al castaño.

Pronto el animal dio unos pasos atrás sorprendiendo a Armin, ¿le estaba haciendo caso? Este sucedo lo dejo algo desconcertado, pero nada lo impresiono y confundió más que el hecho de que, ahora frente a él, no había un lobo sino un humano, de baja estatura, cabello de color negro y ojos verde oliva.

-"Escucha idiota… estas en el borde de un risco, no haga ningún movimiento estúpido, podrían caerse, el suelo no estable" de forma calmada y lenta, el otro pronuncio aquella advertencia

-"No lo digas como si de verdad te importara si caemos o no"

-"Tienes razón… me importa una mierda si tu caes y mueres, pero él…" el de cabellos negros hizo una pausa y puso su vista en el castaño, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto tétrica para el gusto del rubio "Ese mocoso huele delicioso, y apuesto a que también lo sabrá" finalizo

-"Tu… ¿tú te lo quieres comer?" pregunto asustado

-"Quizás"

Ante aquella afirmación Armin se asustó y de forma inconsciente camino hacia ataras. Lamentablemente, como había dicho aquella persona frente a sus ojos, el suelo debajo de sus pies, era realmente inestable y con solo ese simple movimiento, el suelo callo. Por suerte los reflejos de Armin eran bueno, y el haber quedado cerca de orilla había sido un golpe de suerte, por lo que pudo sostenerse y no caer.

Su mente tardó en reaccionar, y en darse cuenta que él no era el único que se encontraba en el suelo que acababa de caer, después de todo, Eren estaba junto a él. Y de forma muy lenta los ojos azules vieron como el cuerpo de Eren caía al vacío.

O eso hubiera sucedido, si la persona que hace unos momentos atrás estaba frente al rubio, se hubiera arrojado también por el precipicio solo para tomar al castaño en el aire y aferrarse a las rocas para que, tanto él como él castaño no cayeran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 03: Lo mantendré en secreto**

* * *

Armin, como pudo, escalo la rocosa pared frente a él, salvando así su vida.

La otra persona que se había arrojado para salvar al castaño, también escalo. Poniendo a Eren de una forma poco cómoda en su hombro y despacio, el de cabellos negros consiguió salir de aquel aprieto.

Armin se había alejado un poco, debido al miedo que aquella persona le causaba, el hecho de que no hace mucho tenia la forma de una gran bestia era algo que no podía olvidar. Y aunque no parecía que iba a atacarlo a él, el hombre no quitaba los ojos de su amigo ¿de verdad pensaba comerlo?.

Los cristalinos ojos azules miraron con atención los movimientos lentos que hacia el de cabellos negros; había bajado a Eren de una forma muy delicada, como si se tratar de algún valioso cristal que con tan solo un leve toque se rompería en mil pedazos, a continuación había puesto su oído en el pecho del chico, como si quisiera confirmar que este estaba vivo.

Con cuidado el rubio analizo la situación, estaban desarmados, Eren estaba desmayado y aquel hombre parecía tener cierta destreza para convertirse a su antojo en lobo o humano, sin mencionar lo rápido que eran sus reflejos, ya que respondió de forma apresurada apenas el suelo se había partido debajo de sus pies. Algo nervioso comenzó a buscar algo con que defenderse o algo que lanzar, y dado que no podía quitar la vista de la escena que estaban dando aquel lobo y su amigo desmayado, tuvo que deslizar sus manos desesperado por el suelo, chocando con algunas piedras, las cuales no dudo en tomar.

En cuanto vio como aquel hombre se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de su amigo, para luego tomarlo de cabello de forma poco delicada y levantarlo, dejando a su merced el cuello ajeno, su cuerpo simplemente respondió ante el reflejo del miedo que le provocaba pensar que iba a matar al otro, y de forma torpe le lanzo una roca.

La mano libre del azabache raciono a tiempo atrapando fácilmente la piedra sin tener que mover su rostro de aquella posición en la que se encontraba.

-"Apesta a ustedes…" fueron las palabras que el rubio escucho, aquel hombre no quería morder al castaño, simplemente lo estaba oliendo "Aunque guarda un leve olor a…"

-"Deja… ¡Deja en paz a Eren o sino!... o sino" Armin no se sentía muy seguro de sus palabras y dudo bastante, ¿Qué podría hacer?, Mikasa no estaba cerca y, como anteriormente había visto, estaba desarmado

-"De todas formas puedo arreglar eso…" el rubio abrió los ojos debido a la impresión, aquella persona lo estaba ignorando y simplemente se concentraba en examinar a Eren "Tiene un rico olor a chocolate y canela"

-"¡Te eh dicho que lo dejes!"

-"Sabes mocoso" el hombre se levantó con el rostro sereno, y en aquel movimiento había levantado al castaño para ponerlo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas "Recuerdo tu apestoso olor… tu abuelo era un famoso cazador ¿verdad?"

-"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"Personas como tu abuelo son difícil de olvidar… por salvar su vida entrego a un montón de los suyos incluso entrego a su propia familia" explico dando leves pasos hacia delante, encaminándose hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio

-"¡¿De que estas hablando?!, ¡Mi abuelo me conto que fueron ustedes los que traicionaron el pacto de paz!"

-"¿Ustedes?, te equivocas mocoso… lo que en realidad paso fue que yo me encargue personalmente de acabar con ese estúpido trato, fue molesto manchar mis manos con su asquerosa sangre humana, tu abuelo me rogo que no lo matara y revelo la ubicación de los civiles escondidos con total de que le perdonara la vida a él y a su familia, si no hubiera sido por el cejotas que intervino, tu estarías muerto al igual que muchos de los tuyos… De todas formas encontré lo que busque por casi 4 años y medio, así que ustedes ya no me importan" finalizo para luego arrojar el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren al suelo

-"Eren" murmuro Armin y en un intento por tomar su amigo estiro su brazo, pero rápidamente el pie del de cabellos negros aplasto su extremidad haciendo que gritara de dolor

-"¿Qué crees que haces?... ¿ya no te lo había dicho?, este chico va a ser mi comida y tú vas a morir aquí, no necesito testigos" Armin sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, su rostro palideció y sintió un miedo imaginable, aquella persona lo miraba fijamente, penetrando toda su alma con aquellos ojos verde oliva "A menos… que respondas unas preguntas"

-"¿Preguntas?" repitió confundido

-"Si preguntas, ¿acaso eres estúpido o simplemente sordo?"

-"Yo no lo…" Armin ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración ya que el desconocido tomo a Eren y con algo de fuerza, tomo sus cabellos y le dio un rodillazo en la cara

-"¿Dejaras que este mocoso pague por que tú no quieres cooperar?" el rubio simplemente miro como la nariz de su mejor amigo comenzaba a sangrar, para luego mirar aterrorizado al licántropo, aquel hombre parecía estar enojado, y lo estaba volcando sobre el castaño, y aunque antes lo había salvado y tratado con suma delicadeza, ya no parecía estar preocupado por el bienestar del joven

-"De… de acuerdo", no era tiempo para pensar en aquellas incongruencias, lo que tenía que pensar era salir sano y salvo de allí junto a Eren

-"… Debes contestar sin titubeos y sin repetir las preguntas, soy un hombre de poca paciencia… Bien, primera pregunta ¿Qué hacían tú y este mocoso aquí?" de acuerdo, aquello no se lo esperaba

-"Huíamos… los lobos nos atacaron y huimos, encontramos este lugar de casualidad"

-"¿Alguien sabe que están aquí?"

-"No… no lo creo"

-"¿Por qué este mocoso esta inconsciente?"

-"Estaba actuando extraño y alguien lo golpeo"

Aquella persona pareció querer hacer otra pregunta pero el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos lo distrajo por unos pocos segundos.

-"Vete de aquí" le ordeno, pero Armin quedo estático mirando a su amigo "¿Qué lo quieres?... acaso ¿te gusta mocoso precoz?" el mitad lobo y mitad humano sacudió un poco el cuerpo de Eren riéndose de su propia pregunta, pero al obtener un sonrojo de parte del rubio, frunció el ceño y lo miro enojado, "Eres asqueroso… te lo diré ahora para que no existan confusiones luego" tras estas palabras el de iris de color verde oliva arrojo el cuerpo de Eren sobre Armin "Puedes irte y llevarte a ese mocoso con vos, pero simplemente te lo estoy prestando, el será mío cuando arregle un par de cosas… aun así tú no puedes decir nada de lo que acaba de pasar, mi rostro y este lugar, ni una palabra de lo que sucedió puede salir de ti. Si dices algo lo sabré y tus amigos, tu familia y conocidos, todos morirán, así que trata de mantener tu boca cerrada" tras esta amenaza el de cabellos negros se transformó en aquel pequeño pero impotente lobo, para luego pasar junto a los jóvenes y dándole un último vistazo al castaño emprendió una carrera lejos de aquel lugar

Armin simplemente quedo congelado con su amigo en sima.

 **-X-**

Un aullido proveniente de algún lugar lejano, pareció ser una señal de retirada para los lobos, pues después de este, todos los grandes animales se retiraron apresuradamente. Mikasa había encontrado a Armin y a Eren luego de un largo tramo después la retirada de los lobos, el rubio parecía algo asustado y su mirada estaba algo desorbitada, la chica lo atribuyo a la situación por la que habían pasado, sin tener la mínima sospecha de que Armin había sido amenazado por un licántropo.

A Eren se le conto pocas cosas de lo ocurrido, dado que se despertó mareado y con un leve dolor en la boca y nariz, el cual, según el rubio, fue gracias a un golpe que se dio cuando por un descuido de Armin mientras escapaban, logrando que ambos cayeron por un barranco y ambos se golpearan. El castaño igualmente, no supo cómo explicar por qué se había alterado tanto cuando escucho aquello, y lejos de conocer la verdad, sus amigos dedujeron que fue algo que su mente fallo debido a algún trauma causado por su pasado aún desconocido.

Al día siguiente, cuando encararon a Annie, esta les dijo que alguien había filtrado información a los enemigos, y estos los atacaron ese día. Pero como había algunos adultos alrededor la situación se pudo controlar y no hubo que lamentar ninguna pena, y que tampoco hubo que festejar alguna muerte enemiga.

 **-X-**

Ya habían pasado varios días del suceso, el cual se prefirió no hablar más de lo necesario.

Era el final de la jornada estudiantil, y muchos alumnos ya se habían ido, los únicos en el salón eran Eren y Jean.

-"¿Qué te sucede idiota?" le pregunto algo fastidiado Jean a Eren, puesto que este último parecía estar algo raro, no estaba prestando mucha atención en clase, pero en la calle parecía siempre estar atento a su alrededor, e incluso traía debajo de sus ojos grandes ojeras

-"Ya te eh dicho que no es de tu incumbencia imbécil" le respondió de mala gana el castaño para luego mirar por la ventana

Ambos estaban solos en el salón de clases esperando por sus amigos, Mikasa estaba en una junta con su club, Armin en la biblioteca y Marco en la sala de profesores. Eren siempre se encargaba de esperar todos los días a que uno de los dos saliera, para así irse juntos a su casa.

-"Pareces un cadáver viviente, es obvio que algo te pasa"

-"… SI te lo digiera no me creerías"

-"Esta bien, puedes decirlo"

Eren dudo un poco, pero luego respiro profundo y miro a Jean; -"Siento que me están observando… siempre que voy a algún lugar siento varias miradas sobre mí, cuando estamos en la calle siento que alguien me sigue pero cuando me doy la vuelta no hay nadie… por las noches siento algo me mira desde el otro lado de la ventana" explico

-"Ya veo… a mí también me pasa" ante aquella repuesta el de ojos dorados se esperanzo, creyó que estaba por volver loco con aquella situación pero parecía que alguien más estaba viviendo lo que él

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si… las chicas tímidas siempre me están observando pero cuando yo las miro ellas fingen no mirarme incluso algunas me siguen y se esconden cuando volteo"

-"Eres un maldito imbécil" tras ese insulto Eren tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro para luego levantarse de su asiento dispuesto a irse

-"Oye creí que estábamos hablando ¿A dónde crees que vas?" le pregunto molesto, pero Eren simplemente le hizo un gesto con su mano y salió del aula

La razón por la que se quedaba a esperar a sus amigos, era porque, estos incluso sintieron la sensación de ser observados cuando estaban junto a Eren. Y con la creencia de que algún acosador pudiera estar siguiendo y observando a Eren, decidieron ir siempre con el castaño, pero la situación ya estaba hartando a este último y a asustar al rubio.

Por las noches, el de ojos dorados apenas podía pegar un ojo, debido al malestar, cerraba las ventanas con seguro y las cortinas las dejaba bien juntas, hasta el punto de casi coserlas, y aunque ni el sol entraba en su habitación, Eren podía sentir la presencia de alguien, y a veces varias, personas fuera de su habitación, en la calle y a veces hasta en el balcón de su cuarto.

En las calles, como justo estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sentía que era perseguido y extraños olores se apoderaban de su nariz cuando esto pasaba, y aunque esto no era novedad, dado que alguna que otra vez algunos olores se apoderaban de su olfato, olores que no precisamente provenía del ambiente, ya que sus amigos no lo sentían como él.

Acelero un poco el paso, pues, la presencia detrás de él lo incomodaba y perdido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando alguien se cruzó con él, logrando que ambos chocaran y muchos papeles salieran dispersados por el aire.

-"Lo siento mucho" una dulce voz le llamo la atención, Eren miro a la persona con la que se había chocado, era una mujer de baja estatura, de tez blanca y contextura delgada, su cabello le llegaba por los hombros y era de un color pelirrojo claro

-"Ah… no lo siento fue mi culpa iba distraído… te ayudare" el castaño dejo de observar a la desconocida y la ayudo a levantar los papeles que se habían volado, inclusive tenía algunas cajas en el suelo

Una vez que juntaran todo, Eren vio como la chica intentaba llevar todo eso sola y como buen caballero se ofreció para ayudar.

-"¿Para qué son todas estas cajas? Señorita… em"

-"Mi nombre es Petra Ral" se presentó de forma amable

-"Mi nombre es Eren por cierto… así que Petra, ¿para qué son todas estas cosas?" pregunto algo curioso

-"Son para mi jefe, él es una persona muy seria y trabajadora, me pidió que consiguiera información sobre alguien y que se lo llevara hasta su café favorito… él se llevara todo esto en su auto luego" explico con una simple sonrisa en su rostro, Eren cargaba con algunas cajas pequeñas y la chica con un montón de hojas

-"Wuauu todo esto es de una solo persona… increíble"

-"En su mayoría son papeles médicos y recortes de periódicos"

-"¿Tu jefe es algún tipo de investigador privado?"

-"Algo así, es algo más parecido a un espía…" Eren escucho extrañado aquello, y con una mirada de confusión, la chico pareció entenderle y le dio un poco más de información "Las empresas suelen contratarlo para que se infiltre o investigue la competencia, por esto digo que es parecido a un espía" finalizo la chica

A medida que continuaron avanzando, el castaño se dio cuenta que no era muy consciente del lugar por el que transitaba, y aunque este era sumamente concurrido, al parecer, dado que había una cantidad considerable de personas caminando y comprando, la calle y los comercios eran nuevos para los ojos dorados del chico. Lo cual hizo replantarse el hecho de empezar a salir más seguido, o simplemente dejar de seguir a desconocidos que lo guiaban por lugares que él no conocía… la última sonaba un poco más sano para su bienestar físico y psicológico.

El chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que si no fuera porque la chica le paso una mano por en frente del rostro para que reaccionara, nunca se hubiera dado cuenda cuando fue que habían llegado a la cafetería. Un gran cartel con un extraño nombre que Eren prefirió ignorar, estaba sobre la puerta de la cafetería, la cual fue abierta por Petra, para que luego ambos ingresaran.

Lo primero que Eren noto fue los distintos olores que provenían de aquel lugar, algunos dulces y otros amargos, pero había un olor en particular que llamo la atención del castaño, aunque no supo bien de donde provenía o si era dulce o amargo, simplemente le agrado, pese a que pasara como desapercibido entre los demás olores.

Mientras caminaron hacia una mesa, el de ojos dorados comenzó a incomodarse, muchas personas lo miraban, algunos eran discretos y otros simplemente lo comían con la mirada.

En una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás, a la cual se dirigieron Petra y Eren, se encontraba un hombre que de forma relajada tomaba un té mientras cerraba sus ojos, la forma en la que agarraba la taza era extraña pero a las demás persona no parecían prestarle atención a dicho hecho. El cabello del hombre era de color negro y vestía con una simple camisa blanca y por en sima de los hombros una chaqueta negra.

En cuanto el hombre sintió la presencia de Eren y Petra, abrió sus ojos, pronto un verde oliva choco con un hermoso dorado, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eren se estremeciera y su cara se tornara de un leve color rojizo, esto hizo que no pudiera mantener el contacto visual, pues la vergüenza pudo más y termino por mirar hacia otro lado.

-"Le traje lo que me encargo" dijo Petra con una sonrisa mientras ponía los papeles sobre la mesa

-"¿Quién es él?" la voz de aquella persona era fría de algún modo, y transmitía molestia

-"Él es…" la chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él otro la interrumpió

-"El mocoso tiene boca, así que habla ¿Quién eres?" pregunto autoritario el de cabellos negros, Petra solo opto por callarse y sentarse en una silla frente al hombre

-"Me llamo Eren…" contesto a duras penas el más joven, mientras con una determinación increíble volvió a mirar al hombre, pero el sentir la mirada de aquel desconocido clavarse sobre él lo hizo redirigir su mirada al piso

-"Pregunte quien eres no cuál es tu nombre… responde correctamente mocoso, y de paso dime ¿Qué haces aquí?" aclaro y Eren comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-"Soy Eren… estudiante de bachiller, tropecé sin querer con la señorita Petra y la ayude a traer las cosas como compensación… eso es todo… señor" el castaño sentía que debía poner su mano en el pecho y hablar con honestidad, como si estuviera en la milicia, pues la forma en la que era tratado lo hizo sentir así

-"… Dime tu nombre"

-"Eren" respondió algo confundido ¿Qué ya no había dicho su nombre?

-"Completo" aclaro el mayor

-"Ahora que lo pienso, cuando se presentó también dijo únicamente su nombre" murmuro la única chica mientras prestaba atención a la futura respuesta

-"Me llamo Eren…" repitió algo incomodo

-"¿Qué acaso no tienes un apellido mocoso?" el otro parecía estarse hartando

-"Creo que sí… pero no lo sé con exactitud… sufrí un accidente de niño y me olvide de todo… solo se mi nombre" después de esa aclaración solo hubo un silencio extrañamente incómodo para Eren, el cual sintió que su presencia ya no era necesaria "Creo que ya debo irme…", y luego de esas palabras y tan rápido como pudo dejo las cajas en el suelo e intento salir corriendo, pero el de cabellos negros había estirado su pierna y Eren no pudo evitar tropezar con ella haciendo que callera de forma brusca en el suelo

-"Siéntate, te comprare algo por ayudar a Petra… tómalo como una recompensa por ser un niño bueno" le dijo esta vez de forma tranquila, al instante que tomaba de nuevo la taza que aquella extraña manera

-"Lo siento pero de verdad tengo que…"

-"Dije que te sientes mocoso" le ordeno de forma autoritaria y de inmediato Eren se levantó y se sentó de forma correcta en la silla que estaba a la izquierda de Petra y a la derecha de aquel hombre "Pide lo que quieras" fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió el azabache antes comenzar a tomar de nuevo él te a su vez que leía una de las hojas que Petra había dejado sobre la mesa

-"Esta bien…" murmuro algo apenado, mientras él tomaba el menú la chica comenzó a explicar de dónde había obtenido la información y de lo cautelosa que había sido

Los ojos dorados del chico se abrieron de par en par al ver los preciosos, la torta de chocolate o el café más simple doblaban el precio normal de cualquier tienda, eso no era normal.

-"Bien Eren ¿Qué vas a pedir?" le pregunto la chica y el castaño solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa

-"En realidad no tengo hambre, y no preciso recompensación por ayudarte" se excusó, puesto que no quería que un desconocido gastara tanto dinero en una simple botana

-"Ya de dije que pidieras lo que quieras" interrumpió el mayor

-"Pero…"

-"Solo pide algo mocoso"

Eren quedo un momento en silencio, cada vez que aquella persona usaba el termino; _"mocoso"_ algo en él se estremecía.

-"¿Esta bien si pido un pastel de chocolate?" pregunto avergonzado, sintiéndose como un niño de 8 años que pide permiso a un desconocido para comer algo

-"No me importa lo que sea, solo pídelo" el de cabellos negros miro fijamente al castaño, esperando una respuesta, obteniendo una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo mientras le daba las gracias

 **-X-**

-"Muchas gracias por invitarme, prometo pagar por el pastel… em, disculpe nunca pregunte su nombre" murmuro Eren algo apenado

Después de comer aquel delicioso pastel de chocolate el azabache le ofreció llevarlo a él y a Petra a sus casas en su auto. La chica iba en los asientos de acompañante y Eren en de los pasajeros.

-"Mi nombre es Levi" respondió desde su lugar sin quitar la vista del camino, pero dando fugases y discretas miradas de vez en cuando al chico mientras este estaba distraído

-"… Levi" repitió algo confundido

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Ah… no… es solo… que tu nombre me pareció familiar"

-"No es un nombre común" y con aquellas últimas palabras la conversación murió

A pocos metros de la casa de Eren, Levi paro el coche y el castaño bajo.

-"Por favor déjeme pagarle el pastel que compro hoy, de verdad creo que es muy caro y siento que debo…"

-"De acuerdo mocoso, ya deja de hablar" el azabache saco de la guantera un libreta junto con lápiz y anoto un par de números para luego arrancar la hoja y dársela al chico "Ten este es mi número, llámame y te diré donde encontrarnos para que me des el dinero"

-"Gracias… por cierto… emm la verdad es que… el perfume de Levi huele muy bien" murmuro algo avergonzado, y es que, durante su pequeño encuentro, quiso, muchas veces, mencionar lo bien que olía pero no encontraba momento indicado para el alago

-"¿Perfume?" preguntó el azabache confundido por aquella palabra

-"Ah... bueno… debo irme ya es tarde, gracias por traerme y por la torta, prometo pagársela… adiós señorita Petra" luego de su pequeña despedida Eren se fue corriendo

-"Así que él es el famoso Eren Jaeger del que tanto escuche hablar… es muy tierno y también desprende un olor delicioso" menciono la chica con una simple sonrisa

-"Es fácil reconocerlo, apesta a chocolate y canela…" menciono como un simple comentario mientras miraba como, a lo lejos, el chico era recibido por una persona rubia y que parecía muy alterado

-"Creí que no lo llevaríamos con nosotros hoy, tantos días vigilando sus movimientos en vano"

-"…Él no sabe ni siquiera quien soy, apenas si sabe su nombre" Levi se masajeo un poco el caballete y comenzó a pensar, "Supuse que se había lastimado aquel día, pero él puede curarse fácilmente así que no me preocupe mucho por los detalles, pero el que no recuerde nada es un gran problema…" comento algo fastidiado

-"¿Qué aremos ahora capitán?" pregunto la chica

-"Por ahora, ustedes sigan vigilándolo… parece que aún conserva algo de mi olor sobre él, pero apenas es notorio, en unos días se ira y seguramente será acosado por algún lobo estúpido que ande a los alrededores, si eso ocurre captúrenlo y llévenlo a las profundidades del bosque"

-"¿Y usted que hará mientras tanto?"

-"Simplemente me acercare a Eren y cuando sea el momento me lo llevare lejos de esta inmunda ciudad y los asquerosos cazadores"

-"¿Le dirás sobre ustedes dos?"

-"Por ahora será un secreto…"

Petra se quedó un momento callada repasando el plan, pero hubo algo que llamo su curiosidad -"¿El general no se molestara si usted le hace algo a los que intenten acercarse a Eren?"

-"Mate una manada entera al saber que su líder estuvo involucrado en el fallido secuestro de Eren… darle una paliza a unos imbéciles que se acerquen a mi propiedad no creo que sea algo que moleste tanto al cejota…"


End file.
